


Collision

by PeskiPixi



Category: Tom Hiddleston RPF
Genre: Chance Meeting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hair Pulling, Injury, NSFW, Oral Sex, PWP, Rough Sex, Running, Smut, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7026421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeskiPixi/pseuds/PeskiPixi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom is out on his usual morning run when he collides, quite literally, with destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collision

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in about 4 hours all together, Unbeta’ed, I had to just get it out of my head. Also, it’s Tom’s POV, which was a bit of a challenge, but something new and interesting for me.

I was in the zone, my feet hitting the pavement in perfect timing with the thumping of the bass through my earphones, heart hammering, breath fast but steady. I was flying, unrestricted, the only place where I could get away from it all. My happy place. The rhythm of running was like a steady heartbeat, soothing, freeing. I was tired, but not too much, and I was almost home, or what passed for home at the moment.   
Just as I was rounding the bend and getting into the home straight back to the hotel, something to my left drew my eyes. Before I could react, I was knocked violently to the side, a body barrelling into me at high speed. I had a confused impression of a heavy braid whipping around and long legs tangling with my own. In the millisecond before I hit the ground, I had time to wrap my arms around the living missile that had hit me and turn with my back towards the ground. We went down hard. The shock of the unrelenting pavement hitting my back with the weight of the other person on top of me drove the air from my lungs. My head whipped back and my skull cracked on the hard surface with a sickening thwack, making stars explode in front of my eyes. Fuck, it was painful.   
Finally, it seemed that we had stopped falling and I lifted my head to look at the person who was still lying on top of me. Shaking my head slightly and blinking owlishly to get rid of the stars, I was greeted by the top of a head. Dark brown hair pulled back in a braid. I could see the tip of a nose and soft-looking lashes. The lashes moved slightly, followed by movement in the rest of the body. Groaning, the person rolled off of me. She flopped onto her back next to me, and after a few seconds of us both just breathing and taking stock to see if all our limbs were intact, she asked,  
“Are you okay?” in a slightly breathless voice.   
I thought about it for a second. Somehow my brain didn’t seem to want to engage.   
“Mmm….” Was all I got out. Mustering all my energy, I turned my head towards her, and at the same time, she mirrored my action. For a few moments, we just stared at each other. I felt a totally incongruous smile come to my lips.   
“You’re very pretty.” I told her, trying my hardest to be serious, but sounding a little loopy to my own ears.   
Her eyebrows lifted above the striking grey eyes.   
“I think you might need to see a doctor.” She said, her own smile tugging at her lips.  
“No no no no, I’m fine…” I protested, starting to sit up. Eventually with a bit of staggering around, we were both on our feet. My head felt woozy and I couldn’t quite focus. I was still trying my hardest to communicate, but the synapses that were supposed to be firing didn’t seem to want to cooperate. With terrifying suddenness, the world tilted violently and I instinctively put out my hand to catch myself. It was caught and held by a pair of soft but strong hands and my arm was draped over her shoulders, taking my weight.   
“Come on buddy, let’s get you seated.” She said, sounding business like, and half dragged my confused ass over to a nearby bench where I gratefully collapsed, dropping my head in my hands.   
“Phone, hand it over, now.” Lifting my head with difficulty, I searched my pocket and handed it over without comment.   
“Who do I phone? We need to get you to a doctor.”   
I contemplated her for a second, trying to get the words to cooperate in my head. Finally, I knew what to say.   
“You smell really good. For someone that’s been running.” I grinned my best grin. “Can I smell you again?”  
She sighed and rolled her eyes, smiling a little. Raising her voice and speaking slowly, she repeated the question. After thinking a little more, I came up with the answer, feeling proud.   
“Luke. Phone Luke.”   
And without further conversation, she scrolled through my phone and made the call. I watched her as she spoke, not understanding much of the conversation, but lost in her beauty.  
She had a strong, almost angular face, not conventionally pretty. Her dark hair was very long, the braid falling to her waist, wisps around her face blowing in the wind. Her eyes were stunning; a light grey so striking it was almost translucent, with a dark circle around the iris. Her mouth was full and wide, and I was mesmerized with the way her lips moved. She ended the call and handed the phone back to me.   
“Your boyfriend is coming to pick you up. I need you to stay awake and talk to me. Tell me anything, it doesn’t matter what.”  
Something about what she had said bothered me, but I couldn’t quite figure out what. I decided to ignore it and rather talk to her as she asked.   
“You have beautiful eyes, you know. It’s like a frozen pond in winter. I want to dive into it.”  
She chuckled a bit and murmured back. I grinned, happy that I had made her smile.   
“I’m sorry I ran into you. Well, I’m not sorry sorry, because I like you. But I’m sorry. We had a pond in my backyard where I grew up. Like your eyes.”  
She just nodded and Mmm-ed to keep me talking.   
“Can I see you again? I feel like I have to see you again. Fate. That’s what it is.”  
The sound of running feet reached my ears and I looked up to see Luke rushing towards us.   
“Tom! Are you okay?”  
But mystery girl answered for me, and I caught words like “concussion” and “scan”, but not much else. With some help, I made it to the car, and after Luke had strapped me in like a child, we drove off. I leant my head back and winced slightly at the soreness there. And then I finally gave up the fight and closed my eyes.  
~~~~~~~~~~   
Something bothered me, something scratchy and a little painful. It was in my left arm. Also, my head was pounding like I had the worst hangover of all time. With some difficulty, I opened my eyes, taking in the clinical surroundings. Hospital. Okay. Seeing the drip needle in my arm, I at least knew what that was. Thinking back, I tried my best to remember what had happened. I was at the hotel, and then I went for a run, then…. Oh! The collision.   
In bits and pieces, it started coming back to me. The fall, the girl. The stunning girl who helped me. I felt the tips of my ears heat up as I remembered snippets of what I think I might have said to her. O my God… I thought as piece by piece, it came back to me. The poor woman must’ve been scared and freaked out, but she stayed and helped me. On the one hand, I would love to see her again, but on the other, I was extremely embarrassed. I had no idea what happened to her, I couldn’t recall arriving at the hospital.   
With a fair amount of bustle, a nurse came in, interrupting my musings. I smiled at her, and her round face lit up with cheer, crinkling her eyes.   
“Mr. Hiddleston, I’m glad you’re awake. How are you feeling?”  
She prattled on while shining a light in my eyes, checking my blood pressure and pulse and removing the now empty drip needle from my arm. It turns out I was kept for observation for a few hours, but was now allowed to go home. Next to come in was Luke, all smiles, shaking my hand warmly and expressing his relief that I seemed to be okay, except for the headache which was fading quickly anyway.   
“I have arranged for the doctor to come and do a follow-up at the hotel, it’s just easier that way.”  
And we were off, driving to the hotel and thankfully not encountering too much press and fans. Back in my room, I tried busying myself with some work for a while, but after a few unsuccessful attempts, I gave up and lay down with a book. Early evening, I drifted off and woke up only the next morning to my phone ringing, Luke, of course, checking that I was okay. He also confirmed the doctors’ visit in a little less than two hours.   
I jumped in the shower, enjoying the hot-as-I-can-stand-it water cascading over my body. My thoughts returned to the lovely girl who knocked me over yesterday. I didn’t seem to be able to get her out of my mind. I made a mental note to ask Luke if he got her details. I would love to give her a call, if only to thank her for her compassion. Getting out and drying off, I got dressed in black trousers and a plain white shirt. Just as I was combing back my hair, I hear a knock at the door, followed by a female voice.   
“Mr. Hiddleston? I’m the doctor; I’m here to do your follow-up?”   
Rushing to the door, I opened it without looking through the peephole. And the sight before me made my jaw drop open and robbed me of speech. For a long few seconds we just stared at each other, until the woman extended her hand.   
“I think it’s time we were properly introduced. I am Dr Isabel Famosa.”  
My usual eloquence seemed to have deserted me for the second time in about 24 hours.   
“You’re …. You’re the girl….”   
She smiled, her striking grey eyes twinkling.  
“I thought treating you was the least I could do, since I’m the one who caused your concussion in the first place.”   
Thankfully, I got my voice and my manners back just then, and I felt my face stretch in a big grin. I took her hand and brought it to my lips, brushing her knuckles softly with my lips.   
“Doctor Famosa, I am in your debt, and I am very pleased to meet you, officially. Please, do come in.”   
She nodded and stepped in.   
“Thank you, Mr. Hiddleston, that would be lovely. You seem much better, I am happy to say.”  
“Please, call me Tom. And yes, I do feel much better, thank you, completely back to normal,“ I said over my shoulder as I busied myself at the little coffee station. Hoping to get it out of the way early, I turned, looking at her, feeling my face colour.   
“Look, Doctor, I need to say I’m sorry. I remember some of the things I said in the park. It was presumptuous and rude and probably offensive to you, and I apologise unreservedly.”  
She smiled, looking slightly puzzled.   
“You mean when you told me I am pretty and smell really nice?” She teased, and I felt the blush deepen. Looking down, I said yes, my voice lowered, feeling like a shy schoolboy. It was quiet for a beat, and eventually I lifted my eyes. She was still staring at me, and still looking puzzled.   
“Call me Isabel. And apology accepted.” She hesitated slightly, and then continued. “You don’t remember the rest, do you?”   
My head shot up, my eyes widening. What was she talking about? There was more? Answering my unasked question, she continued, laughter dancing in her eyes, biting her lip.  
“When we arrived at the hospital… I drove there behind you and Luke, and I was there when you were admitted. You were pretty out of it, confused, but talking all the time.” She hesitated, as if she didn’t know how to continue. I kept quiet, wanting her to continue, but feeling a sense of impending mortification.  
“You were mainly talking to me….” She hesitated again, and my sense of doom increased. I wasn’t sure anymore whether I wanted to hear the rest.   
“What… what was I saying?” my mouth asked before my brain could catch up. She took a step closer to me, her eyes on mine and filled with mirth. And something else.   
“Well,” she said, “you repeated how beautiful I am, and how you were sure it was fate that we had met. You rambled on for a bit about how it was meant to be that I literally ran into your life. “   
I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks, this was so embarrassing. But she took another step, and kept talking. Oh shit, there was more.  
“You then proceeded to tell me that if I came around to your hotel room, you would show me exactly how much you liked me, in detail. If I remember correctly, you described how you were going to…” she made a show of thinking about it, tapping a finger to her full bottom lip. “How you were going to make me scream, over and over again. How you will cover my body with kisses, and drown yourself in my juices. Your words, by the way, not mine. And it only got worse from there.”   
By this time, my face were flaming, and taking a step back, I sat down on the couch heavily and dropped my head into my hands.   
“Oh my God. I am so, so sorry,” was all I could get out, slightly muffled, as my face was still covered.   
“That was about the time we decided to sedate you. You were making the nurses all hot and bothered, and Luke was scared of the publicity backlash. You passed out, and the erotic monologue ended. I have to say I was a little disappointed, I was quite enjoying it. You have a talent for talking dirty, Tom.”   
Finally deciding that I’m going to have to face the music, I lifted my head and was surprised to find her standing right in front of me. I looked up into her eyes, feeling absolutely humiliated, but also something else, and I was slightly surprised to see the same thing in her eyes.   
“So I decided, Tom,” she continued, “that I’m going to come here today, and see if you felt up to making good on your grand promises.”   
My mouth dropped open. I was completely and utterly taken by surprise, and when she pushed back my shoulders and straddled me, I didn’t resist. Leaning close, she whispered against my ear.   
“So, can you? Make good on all those delicious promises?” She accentuated her sentence by grinding down on me, awakening the mindless moron in my pants and making me gasp.   
“Yes.”  
It was the only word I could get out, and then I kissed that delicious mouth. Her lips were full and warm and she tasted of dark chocolate and mint. Our kiss went quickly from exploratory to urgent, and I pushed my tongue into her mouth, needing to go deeper, to taste her even more. I could feel blood rushing to my cock, my pants getting tighter as she pushed down onto me, her hot core rubbing tantalizingly against me. I pushed my hands into those beautiful tresses as hers went into my short curls, tugging just enough to send a jolt of arousal through me. Too much clothes. I decided, and came up for air, resting my forehead against hers and trying to get my heavy breathing under at least a semblance of control. Pushing at her hips a little, I indicated that I wanted her to get up. She got up and extended her hand to me, looking at me with eyes glazed with desire, her lips plump and kiss bruised. It was one of the most beautiful sights I have ever seen. Getting up, I took her hand and led her into the bedroom of the suite.   
Once there, I kissed her again at the foot of the bed, my mouth roaming across her face and down her neck, licking her skin, tasting her everywhere I could reach. I sucked the lobe of her ear into my mouth and gave it a slight nip with my teeth as my right hand squeezed her breast rather roughly. She moaned quietly and her hips pushed forward, rubbing against my hot hard erection. Having had enough of this encumbrance of clothes, I took her blouse at the bottom and pulled it off, revealing a barely there bralette, her nipples puckered and dark, clearly visible through the flimsy gauze. I groaned out loud and bent my head, latching my lips over one hard peak and sucking it into my mouth through the thin material. Her hands were in my hair again, pushing me into her, wanting more. In the meanwhile, both our hands worked feverishly, her unfastening shirt buttons at lightning speed, me working on her jeans and pulling them down roughly, panties included. Finally, she managed to free me of my pants as well, and my dick bobbed out, eager and throbbing.   
Looking down, she almost reverently closed her one hand around my shaft, making me gasp at the feeling. She was looking down at her hand on my member, licking her lips, and then she sat down, pushing me back slightly to give herself room. She leaned forward, and grabbing me at the base, licked the length of me, making me groan and push forward. My brain was still having trouble processing what was happening, but I ignored it, concentrating on the feeling of her mouth now closing around my head. My breath stuttered in my throat as het hot wet mouth slid down me, taking in more of me than I thought possible, creating the most glorious suction. I had to concentrate hard not to abandon all semblance of control and thrust into her mouth hard. Small little grunts escaped her mouth as she continued to suck me off, bringing me to the brink much too fast. Gently, I pushed her off and she released me with a pop, looking up at me through her lashes.   
“I need to make good on my promises, remember? And if you carry on like that, this is going to be over before it’s even begun, darling.”   
She just grinned and shifted back on the bed. Putting her head on the pillows, she slowly spread her legs as far as she could, the tendons standing out from her ivory thighs and her cunt red and glistening and ready. I yearned to sink into her with a fierceness that made my heart hammer in my chest. But first, I needed to taste, feel and stroke every inch of her beautiful body. Climbing onto the bed, I crawled up next to her. I kissed her hard, tasting her, drinking in her flavour. Then, I moved down, kissing, licking sucking little red spots as my hands roamed lower, stroking her, feeling every dip and curve, feathering lightly and then squeezing firmly, drawing audible breaths and soft mewls from her. She was exhaling my name softly, and I could hear her arousal in the landscape of her breathing. I was painfully hard, but patient. Soon, soon, I will make her scream.   
I had almost reached my goal; my lips nibbling on a sharp hipbone, making her squirm and lift her hips. Her hands were still in my hair, and she pushed me down, wanting me to reach her core, begging breathlessly. And as I reached the tiny patch of curly black hair, I looked up at her. She had lifted her head and was staring down at me, her cheeks flushed. I ginned at her, not able to help myself.   
“Are you ready for your first scream, darling?”   
She nodded and licked her lips, pulling quite firmly at my curls. Dipping my head, I latched onto her clit with no preamble, sucking hard as I thrust two fingers into her, curling them up and pumping hard. To my intense satisfaction, she came undone almost instantaneously. After only a few thrusts and hard sucks, I had to throw an arm across her hips to hold her down as her body spasmed and her hips lifted clear of the bed. She had thankfully put her hands next to her and was clawing at the bedding desperately as my name tumbled from her lips in groans and pants. I kept the pressure up as her inner muscles contracted rhythmically around my fingers, her clit jumping under my lips. Finally, she started to relax, coming down from her high with soft gasps. But I wasn’t done yet, and I was desperate to feel her around me. Moving up a bit, I bit her hipbone, quite hard.   
“Like a bit of rough darling?” I purred at her, using my most seductive voice. She nodded, but I shook my head. “I need you to say it out loud, love.” Biting her lip, she nodded again, and said:  
“Yes, please Tom. I like it rough. Please fuck me hard.”   
Without another word, I grabbed her by the hips and flipped her over onto her stomach, getting on my knees behind her and pulling her hips up so that she was on all fours. I stroked down her spine once, and then entered her. I pushed in slowly but inexorably, her tight hotness enveloping me, making me groan loudly. It was the tightest cunt I’ve ever been in.  
“Ahhh…. Fuck darling, you are so wet. So hot… Mmmm…”  
Isabel was gasping and begging again, pushing back into me. Grabbing her hips with both hands, my fingers pressing hard into her soft flesh, I held her still and starting pumping into her. It was glorious, I couldn’t get enough. She was begging for more, looking over her shoulder at me. Reaching forward, I grabbed a handful of her thick long hair and wound it twice around my fist. I pulled, making her gasp and arch her back, I was keeping her immobilised as I ploughed into her, groaning and swearing, my balls slapping against her pussy heavily with each thrust. I was so close, I could feel my balls starting to pull with that familiar feeling, but I wanted her to come with me. Bending over I snaked my other arm around her and found her clit, rubbing it hard. A load groan left her mouth and she bucked her hips, wanting more, her muscles starting to flutter around me.   
“Come for me, little girl.” I growled in her ear, tugging at the fistful of hair and pressing down hard on her clit.   
And with a scream, she clamped down around me, her muscles going rigid as I pumped a few more times into her tight cunt. And with a roar, I felt my balls contract and the incredible release shoot through my limbs, my hips rutting tightly against her soft behind, balls deep, my cum spurting deep and hot inside her. The aftershocks lasted long, so long, my body trembling with the intensity of it. Finally, we both stopped shaking and tumbled sideways into a sweaty heap of limbs onto the bed. Isabel snuggled up to my side, laying her head on my chest. I felt an overwhelming feeling of belonging. Maybe it was hormones. I absently stroked my hand down her soft hair, and her fingers played with the little patch of hair on my chest. A few minutes later, she spoke, her voice sleepy.   
“You know, you also promised to make it last for hours and hours, until I was utterly spent. Again, your words, not mine.” I grinned and planted a kiss on her hair.   
“Well, darling, whatever gave you reason to believe that I was done with you?”  
Giggling, she snuggled deeper into me, pressing her body to mine.   
“Nap first, fucking later, Mr. Hiddleston.” I reached down and gave her butt a hard smack.   
“Yes, ma’am.” I agreed, already making plans for how many ways I’m going to make her orgasm over the next few hours. I fell asleep thinking it was the luckiest collision I’ve ever had. 

~~END~~


End file.
